Heirs of Wealth
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Bruce Wayne heads to a hotel in order to have private discussions with Cat Grant of CatCo Worldwide Media about a possible acquisition of her company. During a break, he heads to the hotel pool and meets Cat's teenage son Carter.


**Heirs of Wealth**

* * *

He didn't consider himself the firmest of businessmen, instead the young owner of Wayne Enterprises preferred to go with his heart and do what was best for _everyone _rather than just himself. Something rather unusual for the world of the rich and wealthy, with his butler and guardian making sure that the teenager was aware of this. Despite his desire to use his heart and protect the best interests of Gotham, it didn't _mean _that Bruce Wayne was going to make decisions that risk his company or the legacy that his parents left to him. It was this that led him to having a meet-up with the owner and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, Cat Grant, about a possible acquisition of the company by Wayne Enterprises.

A meeting that would be held in a private conference room away from both companies main buildings. As both Grant and Wayne knew of the consequences that would come about journalists seeing either one of them entering the other. The beginnings of the meeting which only featured the two owners and CEOs of their respective companies, went well for both Cat and Bruce with the pair each believing they had made good points. Once Cat had gotten past the entire issue of Bruce Wayne only being eighteen years of age and heading up one of the most influential businesses in Gotham.

Not that it meant that she was just going to take this boy for a good sum if he was to take over _her _company.

After a couple of hours of discussions between the two, they agreed to a mutual break until later in the afternoon when they would be joined by top executives of their companies for further discussions on the idea of Wayne Enterprises taking over CatCo. The pair headed in two different directions post the early morning meeting, with Cat heading back to her building to check in on her staff while Bruce headed downstairs to check out the almost Olympic size swimming pool the hotel they were using had installed. Before he could even head into the locker room to change into the swimsuit he had brought when Alfred had mentioned a swimming pool, something caught the young billionaires eye.

A younger teenage boy.

Bruce's eyes watched as the younger boy walked down the path from the locker room to the other side of the pool. While he estimate the boy coming towards him at being around sixteen years of age, his eyes were taking in the sight that revealed that the boy was wearing _only _a black speedo with orange lines on the side of them. He couldn't stop himself checking out the bump formed by the boy's crotch struggling to stay restrained in the small speedo. Moving upwards, Bruce found himself licking his lips as he traced up the boy's young v-lines and to his outie belly button before reaching a sight that had his own cock throbbing. The teen boy's six pack abs.

The billionaire had long known that he wasn't completely straight even with Selina Kyle very easily getting his motor going and would always be the _first _to have gotten his attention in a more mature way. However, with a lack of complete parental interest in making sure the Wayne's had an heir, he had allowed himself to explore both sides of the fence and had gotten an appreciation for the hotness of the male form and who ever this teenager was, had a _form _that Bruce wanted to explore. His eyes continued up the teenager's body, taking in the view of the boy's cute light brown nips that highlighted his pecs before moving up to finally _enjoy _the facial looks of the speedo clad teen. While he wasn't a fan of the longer curly brown hair tied up in a bun, the slight cocky smirk on the boy's face as he walked towards where he was located, had Bruce's attention.

Trained by his butler to see through even the nicest looking individuals after being kidnapped by the Count of Owls and their Talons, eighteen year old Bruce knew that this boy was nowhere near as smug and cocky as the look in his eyes made him out to be. Through he would give something to the Count of Owls, through them working in the background to have him _cloned, _he was able to do something very few individuals were able to.

He fucked himself.

Something he did in numerous ways and locations, including bringing Selina in for him and his clone to fill every one of her holes in ways that had the street wise girl screaming in pleasure. Through he wouldn't forgive her for making him face the other reality and have him fucked and _filled_ by what was basically his own cock. Despite that leading to one of his best orgasms, that he had experienced since Selina had awoken the sexual side inside of him.

While his thoughts were on his _clone _and girl, the other boy had reached him. "I'm guessing, you're Bruce Wayne?"

"Uh, yeah I am… How did you know?" Bruce questioned, struggling not to enjoy the now close up view more.

The other boy simply smiled. "You met with my mother earlier."

"Oh, you're Cat's son?" Bruce responded, a smile coming to his face at the thought of seeing this fine specimen of a boy more often if Wayne Enterprises did purchase the company.

"Mhm, but you can call me Carter."

"Well then nice to meet you, _Carter_…" Bruce smirked, the dark curly haired boy loving how cute of a name was for such a slightly smug sexy body young teenager.

They needed more boys like _him _on the streets.

He might only be eighteen but he was quickly learning that he would get more pleasure from younger eager boys, then he ever did from the old whores that frequented the corner of the streets and enjoyed trying to please 'young orphan boys'. The eighteen year old was already messing with the idea of a younger boy joining him on the streets as a sidekick and assistant to his Bat persona. The hidden vigilante and billionaire businessman just had to find a boy who would mind wearing a slightly skimpy outfit for their superhero costume. Since he was thinking _green _briefs for the boy. What he didn't plan on telling anyone was his idea of taking in Orphan boys like himself, to fill that role.

Through as he continued to look at Cat's son, he couldn't deny that Carter would look good in his thoughts for an ideal sidekick costume.

Carter pulled the boy's mind out of his plans for a _sidekick_ by asking. "So did you come down for a swim?"

"Mhm, I did…" Bruce admitted. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all… It's a large pool." Carter teased, despite having a feeling that him and his mother's meeting partner weren't going to be spread out in the pool.

"That it is…" Bruce admitted, looking over the pool. "I should go _change_."

"Yes _you_ should…"

Carter smiled with the teenager's nervous side long gone thanks to the assistance of his mother's employee Kara and his long-term crush, Supergirl. With the teen's thoughts in intimate moments continuously going to thoughts of him pleasuring her in numerous ways. Despite this, Carter Grant wasn't afraid of the male form and after watching numerous porno videos in order to better assist with picturing him fucking Kara. However, his mind soon moved away from the blonde in the video and instead he found himself paying further attention to the muscular men that were pounding them instead. A view that always had him blushing from the large size of their cocks. He hadn't taken the leap into watching just men, yet. With the two teenage boys giving each other a smile and lasting _look_, Bruce Wayne bid a short term goodbye Carter and headed for the locker rooms, a pair of black swim trunks in hand.

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

The defined almost hourglass shaped sixteen year old had dived into the pool and was doing laps by the time Bruce Wayne returned from the locker room with a view that had the long haired boy pausing his swimming to take it in. Wading in the middle of the lane for a good minute, Carter Grant's eyes were entranced by the stunning form of Bruce much in the same way that dark-haired boy had just been with his own body.

"H-Hot damn…" Carter whispered, taking in the view.

He found himself staring at the lean definition of Bruce's chest, which drew a moan from the younger boy's lips. Following up the soft yet sexy V-lines that lead up to the eighteen year old boy's beginning to appear abs and sexy slightly darker pink nipples, Carter throbbed under the water. From how far away they were, he couldn't see the thin snail trail leading up from Bruce's waist to his cute innie belly button. He started swimming back towards the poolside as Bruce slowly stepped into the water, his toned legs disappearing below the surface followed by his black swimming trunks. However, the hem of his dark Calvin Klein boxer briefs were still showing just below the waist, which had Carter licking his lips.

'_God… he would be soooo much hotter in a speedo…'_ Carter thought, despite enjoying the sight of seeing the rich older boys bulged swim trunks.

However, just as Carter reached the shallow end of the lengthy pool his new acquaintance pushed off from the wall down one of the lanes, shooting through the water like a torpedo. For a split second, he caught a glimpse of the cocky smirk on Bruce's lips.

"_That fucker_!" The long-haired boy giggled to himself, watching on as he swam the length of the pool.

He _knew _that the eighteen year old knew that he was checking him out, through the older boy couldn't speak since he had seen Bruce eye raping him the minute he walked through the locker room door. It was the main reason that Carter had made his way over to the cute curly haired boy, with the hopes of a possible and his _first _guy hook-up as his mother conducted business upstairs. The teen wasn't expecting his possible hook-up to be with the boy his mother was meeting however.

"So that's how you want to _play _is it, Wayne…" Carter smirked. He might have to tell his mother to _consider _the sale if it led to more time with a stud like Bruce Wayne.

For a rich boy like Bruce, it was surprising how fast he was going through the water. Like a shark seeking prey the billionaire swam to one end of the olympic sized pool, reached the wall and took off back towards Carter. The sixteen year old looking boy watching on in slight disbelief.

Once Bruce reached the formerly smug looking brown haired boy, he smirked. "Well _speedo _boy, how was that?"

"Well… it's not _bad _but I'm better…" Carter responded, motioning down at his washboard abs.

"Oh really, maybe we need to _make _a little challenge then Grant, and see which of us is _better_." Bruce smirked.

As the pair continued their newly formed back and forth of teasing each other, the eighteen year old rich boy shocked with how well he was fitting in with another male his own age since he hadn't had the best of time with individuals his age. They either teased him for being an orphan or turned into a clown out for his death. So it seemed to him that teenager males didn't seem to _work _out well for him in long periods of time. Carter luckily didn't seem to be out for his death, yet. With his eyes moving down the younger boy's thin almost hairless body, covered just by his thin speedo. Bruce decided to not take this seriously like he did with Selina, and just play the game and see where it went.

The curly haired boy's went back and forth until they came up with a challenge that they both thought they would _whip _each other in.

A simple lap of the pool.

"So Wayne, how should we make this challenge a little more interesting?" Carter smirked back, rubbing his six-pack abs a little in order to tease the older boy.

"Well you already seem to have something on your mind…" Bruce waggled his eyebrows, not bothering to hide where he was looking. "So what are _you_ putting on offer?"

Carter simply smirked in response. "How about we go a little simpler, loser does _anything _the winner wants… _anything…_"

The way Carter purred _anything_ the second time let Bruce know exactly what kind of prize was on offer for this bet and he couldn't help but agree. Carter wouldn't be his _first _boy, but would be the first boy that wasn't an exact copy of his own body.

"You're on, Grant… _you _will regret offering _anything_ though…" Bruce smirked back, letting Carter know that the older teenager knew and accepted the hidden aspect of his offer.

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

As Carter reached the finish line and turned back to smirk at the eighteen year old. Bruce Wayne found himself regretting accepting the challenge that _he _suggested in the first place.

Finishing up and diving under the lane rope to stand next to Carter, Bruce gave a mock bow to admit defeat before smiling. "Well Grant… you _won… _Since I'm a man of my word, what would you like?"

Despite letting Carter choose what he wanted, Bruce found himself hoping that Carter wanted to use that twink hourglass body and get a nice long taste. The boy wanting to experience a boy's flavor, without it being just a cloned version of his own. Carter didn't verbally respond to the older boy and simply flash his own smirk in his direction before moving over to the side of the pool and hoisting him up. Bruce wondered what the younger boy was getting at, as Carter sat down on the concrete edging of the pool, facing Bruce.

"Oh I think a _smart _boy like you can work out what I want, Wayne…" Carter smirked, with the boy's eyes motioning downwards a little to his now spread legs.

Bruce grinned internally as he whispered '_jackpot_' to himself, as he understood what the young twink was after, from him. While it wasn't exactly getting to do what he wanted to the boy, he could work with it for now.

"I think I can guess exactly what you want…" Bruce purred.

While he wanted to seem cooler in front of the rich older boy, Carter found himself blushing a little from the purr with his nerves growing as _the _Bruce Wayne headed towards him. He hadn't expected his first time with another guy, to be with both an older boy nor with a billionaire head of a powerful organization. As the other boy moved closer and inched his way between the gap in his legs, Carter felt his head beginning to get a little dizzy, shocked about what was about to come.

No further words were spoken between the two teenagers, as Bruce and Carter felt themselves leaning in and their lips pressing together for what seemed like a heated kiss, despite being a little unknowingly sloppy as they worked to get used to each other. It quickly got better for them both, with Carter reaching out and grabbing onto Bruce's body as his eyes closed and he allowed the older richer boy to dominate his senses with the kiss. It wasn't long into the kiss before Bruce's tongue slipped out and began licking at Carter's bottom lip, begging for entrance into the younger boy, who granted it almost immediately.

His body unwilling to deny Bruce Wayne.

As the pair's kiss continued, Bruce's hand began moving down the younger boy's body, with the teenager loving the feel of the younger boy's muscular body and defined abs under his touch and the way it made Carter react. The richer boy didn't waste time in getting to what both boys were curious in however, and as their kiss continued, he slipped his hand in and fished out the younger boy's erect five inch cock. Breaking the kiss, Bruce got his chance to view the released length and moaned in delight from the sight, subconsciously licking his lips from the sexiness of Carter Grant's cock.

The boy, now just wanting to make sure he claimed both said cock and it's owner.

An owner that released some low moans as Bruce's hand began to move on his cock, with Carter still keeping his eyes closed but moving his hands off of Bruce in order to place them on the concrete in a way to stabilize himself from Bruce's attention. The young teen loving his first experience of having someone other than his own hand, touching his cock in an intimate way. Despite this being his first hand job, _both _boys knew that this wasn't what Carter had in mind but each were going to enjoy the steps it took to get to that point. Sharing a few kisses with the younger boy, Bruce continued his work to tease the younger boy for managing to work him up this much just from walking towards him in nothing more than a thin speedo. However, he found himself struggling to simply tease and stroke the boy for long and began to move onto the next step of his _prize_.

With a pout, Carter watched Bruce Wayne stepped back a little from his naked body before moaning out as said boy leaned down and kissed the darker pink mushroom head of the circumcised cock. The boy using his tongue to tease and torture the piss-slit and tip of the younger and smaller cock for a few moments before pulling back with a smirk. It was the eighteen year old's next step that confused the younger boy however, with Bruce grabbing onto Carter's smooth legs and yanking the boy down into the pool before smirking.

"Time for you to be amazed…"


End file.
